Blok Anggrek
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres terjadi di wilayah ini,/ Suara itu masih terdengar, seperti suara seseorang yang terserang asma. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar dari dahi turun ke wajahku. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar bergerak atau melihat ke belakang. Seketika bau anyir dan bayangan gelap terlihat di depanku, itu ... itu bukan bayanganku?/ Special for Kuroda Yue B'day. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Blok ****Anggrek**

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto** milik **Kishimoto Masashi**, saya hanya **meminjam** _Character_-nya

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuuga Neji**

_**Rate**_**:** M

_**Genre: **__Horror, Adventure, Mystery and Romance (Maybe)_

_**Warning**_**: **AU, EYD?, OOC, Typo, RnR, Dll

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Membaca ^.^<strong>

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! **_**:***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special for<em> Kuroda Yue (Kuroda Michiyo) _B'day _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter<em> 1**

* * *

><p>Roda di papan <em>skateboard<em> milikku ini terus berputar dengan kencangnya saat kaki mungilku terus memberikan dayungan kuat di aspal-aspal jalanan yang mulai menyepi. Aku terlambat pulang karena terlalu asik berlatih bersama teman-temanku di sebuah sekolah latihan _s__kateboard_.

"Gawat! Aku bisa dimarahi Ibu!" ucapku sambi terus mengendarai _s__kateboard_-ku dengan roda-roda yang berputar kencang.

Lampu-lampu jalan menjadi sahabat baikku di malam ini, suasan begitu sepi. Bahkan, bulan dan bintang seperti bersekongkol untuk membenci kehadirannku dan malah bersembunyi di balik kegelapan awan-awan hujan.

Syuuuuu~~

Angin semakin bertiup kencang dan membuat sebagian penghuni lainnya bergoyang indah dengan beberapa daun yang berguguran di tanah rerumputan taman.

Dengan memakai helm dan perlengkapan keamanan untuk bermain _s__kateboard_ yang belum kulepas, aku tetap mempercepat laju kendaraan yang ada di bawah kakiku ini. Sambil sesekali menggerutu dengan semakin dinginnya angin malam.

Ketika melewati beberapa blok sebelum sampai ke rumahku, aku melihat beberapa orang lelaki seusiaku atau mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku —mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah jalan yang mengarah ke blok yang ingin kulewati, ada sekitar empat orang dan mereka sedang mengobrol dengan wajah yang cukup panik.

Ketikan sampai di blok itu dan bersebelahan dengan mereka, aku terdiam dan kebingungan langsung mendera diriku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Mereka memperhatikanku.

Salah satu dari mereka mendatangiku dan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Lelaki itu berambut coklat panjang.

"Seperti yang kaulihat!" nada bicaranya cukup datar, "Kami juga kebingungan dengan hal ini." dia kemudian menghela napasnya dan kembali duduk di pinggir jalan seperti tadi.

Aku terheran.

"Lalu," aku kembali bersuara, "kenapa ... kenapa kalian tidak mencari jalan lainnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku selama sepuluh detik dan setelahnya lelaki berambut _raven_ mencuatyang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah tiang di pinggir jalan itu pun bersuara.

"Kau akan mengalami hal sama seperti kami," ucapnya ambigu dan menatapku dengan mata kelamnya.

Aku bingung dengan lelaki yang kini masih memandangku dengan datar itu.

"Kami sudah hampir satu jam di sini," lelaki berambut kuning dan berwajah khawatir itu bersuara menyahuti ucapan temannya, "dan sudah melakukan segalanya untuk keluar dari sini, tapi semuanya percuma!" ucapnya kemudian menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Syuuuu~~  
>Angin kembali berembus dan membuatku sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan.<p>

Aku tidak menyahuti mereka lagi kemudian kembali memakai tas ranselku yang sebelumnya kuletakkan di samping kakiku saat aku berhenti tadi dan menemui mereka.

Kembali kulajukan _skateboard_-ku ke arah jalanan lurus ke depan. Walaupun di sana kelihatan gelap, tapi aku sangat hafal daerah sekeliling tempat tinggalku, dan roda-roda dari _skateboard_-ku pun berputar semakin kencang.

"Bodoh."

Aku memasuki wilayah gelap itu, kemudian berhenti dan lebih memilih memegang _skateboard_-ku. Beberapa langkah kugerakkan kakiku, tetapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit aku tetap menggerakkan kakiku. Tapi, aku hanya melihat pohon-pohon besar yang kelihatan mengerikan, padahal aku yakin kalau di wilayah ini jarang sekali ada pohon-pohon sebesar itu.

Akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan menganalisis apa yang sedang terjadi di wilayah ini. Kenapa Blok Anggrek bisa menghilang?

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, aku merasa hari ini udara sangat lembab. Dan secara mendadak tempat ini ditutupi oleh kabut yang membuat pohon dan rerumputan menjadi tersamarkan. Aku yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena merasakan keterkejutan terhadap hal ini, hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Tempat ini, sejak kapan menjadi hutan dengan pohon-pohon tua yang tumbuh secara acak?

Gelap, berkabut, dan sekarang aspal jalan pun sudah mencapai ujung. Tidak ada lagi gedung-gedung dan lampu penerang jalan. Yang ada hanya jalan setapak dan pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi.

Aku kembali menggerakkan kakiku, terus melangkah maju. Menyisiri tempat berkabut itu, setiap langkah, suara gemerisik dari gesekan sepatu dan rumput kering yang sudah mati di tempat itu menjadi pelatar perjaananku.

Srakk ... srekk ...

"Huh!"

Aku terdiam, ketika ada suara lain yang menghampiriku. Kepalaku bergerak pelan, napasku seketika kutahan dan aku mengesampingkan wajahku ke kanan, ke kiri untuk melihat wilayah sekitar yang dipenuhi kabut. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tempat ini hanya ada aku yang sedang berdiri tanpa suara.

Aku menghela napas lega.

"_**Hahh ... hahh ..."**_ bulu kudukku langsung meremang ketika aku mendengar suara napas yang terengah-engah tepat di tengkukku.

Suara itu masih terdengar, seperti suara seseorang yang tengah terserang asma. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar dari dahi turun ke wajahku. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar bergerak atau melihat ke belakang.

Seketika bau anyir dan bayangan gelap terlihat di depanku, itu ... itu bukan bayanganku?

Kpak .. kpak ... srakkk ...

"_**Akk ... akk ...**__**"**_

Segerombolan gagak mengerubungiku seketika, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka cari dariku. Sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari.

**Normal PoV**

Sakura berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menghindari gerumulan gagak yang mengigiti tubuhnya. berlari ke sebuah pohon tua dan bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut.

"Ukh ... sakit!" bisiknya pelan, menahan rasa memilukan yang tengah bersarang di lengan dan kakinya. Luka-luka patukan gagak yang membuat kulit pucatnya berdarah.

Kakinya yang masih gemetar, akhirnya merosot tidak berdaya ketika keadaan ribut yang diciptakan gagak-gagak itu pun kembali tenang. Sakura menghela napasnya dan menghapus keringat yang menyucur di dahi dan tubuhnya. Tangannya masih perih karena luka itu.

"_**Haahh ... hahh ...**_**"**

Air mata mengalir di wajahnya karena suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar olehnya. Bola matanya ia katupkan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura membuka matanya ketika telinganya tidak menangkap suara aneh dan mengerikan itu.

"_Yokatta_ ..." bisiknya pelan sambil menangis. "_So-sore wa _..."

_**Krtakk .. kretakkk ...**_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara seperti patahan tulang. Tangannya ia remas sendiri karena merasa takut, kemudian ia terkejut ketika ada tetesan-tetesan air yang mengenai kepala dan hidungnya. Gadis yang masih terduduk lemas itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus tetesan air yang ada di hidungnnya. Tetesan itu mengganggunya.

Tes ...

Tangannya, sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangannya membuat mulut Sakura terperangah. Amis kian menerpa indra penciumannya dan merah kental itu kian menghujani tubuhnya.

Darah. Yang menetesi tubuhnya sedari tadi adalah darah.

Sakura menggerakkan perlahan lehernya untuk melihat yang ada di atas kepalanya. Bola mata yang tadinya melotot itu bergerak perlahan ke arah atas.

Tes ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK ..."

.

.

.

Keempat orang pemuda itu terdiam mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Mereka panik dan terkejut. Seseorang yang berambut kuning bahkan sudah berlari untuk mendekati jalanan gelap tempat gadis tadi pergi, sebelum suara temannya yang berwajah dingin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"_Teme _... kita harus membantunya! Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres terjadi di wilayah ini dan menghilangnya Blok Anggrek, itu sudah menjadi bukti!" teriaknya kepada temannya yang masih berwajah datar.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko untuk menuju ke tempat itu, Naruto. Terlalu berbahaya." Lelaki yang mengikat rambutnya mencuat itu pun bersuara setelah sekian lama ia bungkam.

"Tapi, Shikamaru! Gadis itu—"

"Benar yang dikatakannya, _Dobe_. Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko." Ucap lelaki _raven _itu serius.

"Tapi, Sasuke, Shikamaru! Percuma saja jika kita juga hanya berdiam di sini, bahkan tadi kita hanya memeriksa wilayah gelap itu, kemudian kembali ke tempat ini."

Mereka lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Menghela napas frustasi karena sudah terjebak di tempat ini selam sejam lebih. Kemudian, lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu mengucapkan kata _terserah saja_.

"Hn, ini adalah keputusan kita."

"Ya, lagipula, aku bosan di sini terus, _mendoukusai_.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bisa saja tempat itu adalah jurang menuju kematian kita?"

"Neji, kau jangan membuatku takut-_ttebayou_!"

"Hn, pengecut!"

"_Temeeee,_ kau—"

"Sudahlah! Ayo jalan, hoaaamm ..."

Keempat lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan kakinya masing-masing untuk menuju ke arah jalan gelap yang berkabut. Ini adalah keputusan mereka, dan mulai saat ini, takdir keempat lelaki itu sudah ditentukan saat mereka menginjakkan kaki ke tempat gelap berkabut itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat berkabut itu, pohon-pohon lah yang menjadi penyambut mereka. Naruto langsung berhenti di tempatnya dan tangannya yang kanan digunakannya untuk menarik temannya yang ada di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke! Se-sejak kapan tempat ini ... menjadi hutan be-belatara begini?" Naruto berkata dengan panik saat melihat banyaknya pohon tua yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Sasuke, lelaki yang namanya diserukan oleh Naruto tidak menyahutinya dan malah menatapnya serius. Lelaki bermata kelam itu juga tengah kebingungan walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Ia hanya menatap pohon-pohon tua yang penuh dengan benalu di sisi-sisi batangnya.

Wilayah yang menjadi tempat mereka berjalan sekarang ini telah berubah total dari bentuk aslinya. Kabut dan pohon-pohon tinggi itu membuat cahaya bulan tidak sampai ke permukaan tanah dan hanya berhenti di dedaunan dan cabang pohon.

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bersambung~~<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Terinspirasi dari mimpiku, dalam mimpiku ... aku melihat Blok Anggrek tiba-tiba hilang saat mau melewati Blok itu ... dan saat itu malam hari. Di real life-ku, Blok Anggrek memang ada dan dulu sering banget lewat sana saat pulang sekolah.

Ok, fic ini adalah hadiah spesial dariku untuk Kuroda Yue aka Michi.  
>Entah kenapa pingin bikin fic tema horror gini. Semoga Michi suka ya. :D<p>

Dan selamat ultah ya Michi, semoga yang terbaik akan selalu ada untukmu. Amin ...

Oh, ya ... maaf ya telat nih ngasih kadonya. :D

.

.

.

Ok, untuk semua pemabaca kuucapkan terima kasih.

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 13 Januari 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blok ****Angrek**

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto** milik **Kishimoto Masashi**, saya hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuuga Neji**

_**Rate**_**:** M

_**Genre: **__Horror, Adventure, Mystery and Romance (Maybe) _

_**Warning**_**: **Mengandung unsur** Gore, **AU,EYD?, OOC, Typo, RnR, Dll

* * *

><p><em>Special for <em>**Kuroda Yue**(Michi)_ B'day. _:*

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Membaca ^.^<strong>

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! **_**:***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kabut semakin turun saat kugerakkan bola mataku untuk menyisir seluruh tempat yang dapat terlihat dalam jangkauanku. Aku panik saat suhu semakin mendingin, sementara pakaian yang kugunakan tidak cukup membuat tubuh ini tetap dalam keadaan terjaga dan kehangatan.<p>

"_**Krtak ... keretakkk ..."**_

Suara itu kembali memenuhi indraku, tapi kali ini aku mendengar suara patahan tulang. Aku takut, hanya bisa terdiam sambil meremas tanganku sendiri. Setelah memejamkan mataku lamat-lamat, suara itu akhirnya menghilang bersama embusan angin.

Tes.

Dingin dan basah. Itulah hal yang dapat kurasakan ketika sesuatu kian menetes satu persatu ke arah kepala dan hidungku.

Aku mencoba tidak memedulikannya, tetapi tetesan itu berbeda karena amis kian menerpa penciumanku. Tubuhku lemas karena hal itu.

Lengan kurusku bergerak perlahan untuk menghapus tetesan yang ada di hidungku. Mataku terbelalak dan mulutku terperangah saat melihat tanganku berubah warna menjadi merah. Telapak tanganku dan sesuatu yang ada di sana adalah sumber amis yang tercium olehku sejak tadi.

Darah.

Merah kental yang kian menetesi tubuhku itu akhirnya bercampur dengan keringat yang keluar dari pori-poriku, aku sesak karena ketakutan. Tubuhku menegang saat suara itu kembali terdengar olehku.

"_**Keretakkk ..."**_

Wajah dengan bola mataku yang masih terbelalak, akhirnya kugerakkan secara perlahan dengan napas yang semakin kutahan, aku bahkan menggerakkan kepalaku hingga mendongak.

Tes.

Normal PoV

Tubuh yang sebagiannya sudah dihiasi tetesan merah itu mendadak terkaku diam. Dengan napas yang putus-putus dan kepala yang tedongak ke atas. Keringatnya berbau amis, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terperangah. Hanya air mata merah kental yang sekarang menghiasi tubuh ketakutan itu.

Sementara sesuatu di atas kepala Sakura kian jelas terlihat olehnya, jaraknya hanya sekitar dua meter dari kepalanya, amis kental itu berasal dari sesuatu yang ada di atasnya.

Dia bergantung di pohon. Dengan tubuh meliuk meliliti pohon dan terlihat seperti ular, rambut panjangnya terjuntai hingga ke arah bawah, kedua tangannya sedang memegang kepala, dan menggerakkan kepala itu dengan brutal ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bunyi patahan tulang kian terdengar. Serta darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung sosok itu.

"_**Kretakkk ... s-r-e-k ..." **_

Bunyi sesuatu yang tersobek dengan bercampur patahan tulang terdengar olehnya, amis itu kian menyembur dari sisi-sisi leher yang hendak dipatahkan. Tenggorokan yang terlihat menggantung dengan wajah yang sekarang terjatuh tak berdaya di hadapan Sang Gadis, membuatnya berteriak secara mendadak.

Wajah yang menggelinding di depan kaki Sakura, menatap dirinya dengan mata kuning ular yang kosong dan lidah panjang yang terjulur hingga menyentuh kakinya, serta amis yang kian mewarnai wajah dan leher yang terlepas secara paksa dengan robekkan dan patahan tulang leher yang terlihat keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memasuki wilayah hutan, mereka pun kian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sampai di mana hutan aneh ini akan berakhir. Hutan ini kelihatan senyap tanpa ada bunyi-bunyi hewan _nocturnal_ yang biasanya selalu meramaikan kegelapan malam. Mencari jalan keluar dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah.

"Kenapa ada tempat seperti ini?"

Naruto kian menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah.

Masuk lebih ke dalam hutan, aspal sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan yang ada hanya jalan setapak yang penuh dengan rumput kering yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik saat bergesekan dengan sepatu mereka.

Naruto masih memegang kuat baju jaket Sasuke, walau Sasuke sudah menyingkirkan tangannya, nyatanya lengan Naruto kian menggenggam erat jaketnya hingga kusut. Ia takut tersesat di tempat asing ini.

"_Dobe_, singkirkan tanganmu!" ucapnya dengan suara rendah menahan marah.

"_Te-teme_, aku takut."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih karena perilaku Naruto yang begitu ketakutan.

Mereka masih berjalan dan tidak tahu harus ke arah mana, hanya mengikuti setapak jalan yang entah menuju ke mana. Sementara malam semakin larut, dan kabut semakin turun.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti saja? Kita bahkan tidak tahu ini di mana?" Shikamaru berucap setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, tetapi yang terlihat adalah semakin turunnya kabut yang sekarang mendiami hutan itu.

Mereka terdiam, kemudian menganggukkan pertanda setuju.

Naruto yang berjalan dengan menarik jaket Sasuke berhenti mendadak dan mencoba memeluk Sasuke saat pandangan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing selain mereka. Ia ingin berbicara kepada teman-temannya, tetapi suaranya mendadak hilang.

"_Te-temee_ ..." bisiknya teramat tertekan.

Sasuke yang merasakan tarikan Naruto pada jaketnya semakin mengencang pun melihat ke arah pemuda itu, lalu ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

Mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari Naruto, wajahnya pun menoleh dan melihat arah tunjukkan lelaki yang masih menarik kuat jaketnya.

Tidak ada apapun di sana. Yang ada hanya pepohonan yang terlihat gelap.

Sasuke yang bosan karena jaketnya selalu ditarik Naruto, akhirnya menghentakkan tangannya dengan paksa untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto dari jaketnya.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!" ucapnya dengan geraman.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak menggenggam jaket Sasuke di tangganya akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat ia kembali merasa diawasi di balik pohon yang ada di ujung mereka. Keringat dingin di dahinya mengalir deras dan wajahnya kian memucat karena ketakutan, matanya melihat gelisah ke sana dan ke mari karena tidak mau melihat objek di balik pohon yang terlihat mengawasi mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya diam karena tidak ingin mendengarkan suara ketakutan temannya itu, ia hanya berbicara bersama Shikamaru dan Neji untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini atau menemukan gadis itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berpencar agar bisa lebih cepat menemukan gadis itu dan kemudian mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini?" Shikamaru berbicara sambil menatap rekan-rekannya.

Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju, kemudian serempak melihat ke arah Naruto saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba berteriak kuat.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Dobe_?" sinis Sasuke menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang kini memeluknya.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto tetapi lelaki berambut kuning itu terus saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"I-itu ... dia melihat ke sini terus-_ttebayou_!" Naruto berbicara tersendat kemudian berteriak nyaring, wajah dan matanya tetap mengarah ke arah pohon yang berada di ujung kiri mereka.

Tiga pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke arah pandangan mata Naruto, tetapi hal yang dilihat mereka hanya pohon-pohon yang besar dan berlumut.

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi?" Neji berbicara untuk menenangkan sahabat pirangnya. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan terus mengarah ke pohon itu.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menambah masalah, _Dobe_. Kau hanya terlalu ketakutan."

Naruto terbelalak saat merasakan dingin menerpa tubuhnya, napasnya sesak karena ada sesuatu yang kuat mencoba mendekat ke arah mereka, yang dilihat olehnya adalah bayangan hitam besar seperti asap kuat mengarah dan semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka yang tengah mendudukkan diri, membuatnya berdiri sambil menarik jaket Sasuke lalu berusaha untuk berlari sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau, le—"

ZUUUSSSS ...

Seperti di serang badai kasat mata, mereka terpental entah berapa meter dan terus saja terdorong kuat oleh sesuatu yang tidak dapat mereka lihat. Seperti ada angin kuat yang menerjang mereka.

"Aaaakkk ..."

BRUKK ...

Sasuke merasakan sakit di tubuhnya saat ia terpental jauh, belum lagi dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia kesusahan untuk bernapas maupun bergerak.

"Hah ... apa ... ukh?" suaranya sulit dikeluarkannya karena napasnya yang tidak dapat dikontrolnya.

Tubuhnya masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di rerumputan kering dengan sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar menimpa dadanya. Sasuke bergerak dan mencoba memindahkan ranting yang beratnya beberapa kilo itu dari dadanya, tetapi ia sulit untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Bahkan mengangkat kepalanya pun ia kelihatan kesusahan.

"Hah ... haaa ... bergeraklah! Ber-bergeraklah! Ukh ..." suaranya kian terlihat berusaha saat ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, jujur saja ia kesulitan karena merasa pusing di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa karena terhempas sangat keras ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya sekarang, ia tidak tahu pasti apakah ada tulangnya yang patah atau tidak. Dengan keadaan pingsan terduduk, ia lebih mudah untuk melihat tubuhnya sekarang ini setelah sadar. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya mati rasa, tapi sekarang ia merasakan sakit kian menjalar ke arah lengan kanannya.

Darah kental itu keluar dari lengan kanannya yang tertusuk patahan kayu ranting. Luka di tangannya cukup dalam.

"_Mendoukusai na_ ... ukh ..." decihnya dengan mata yang dipejamkan karena menahan sakit.

Untunglah, kedua kakinya dan tubuhnya tidak ada yang terluka selain hanya tangan kanannya saja.

"Kita terpencar, eh?" bisiknya pelan saat ia menyadari kesendiriannya di hutan aneh ini, pandangan matanya menatap sekeliling dengan resah.

.

.

.

Jeritan seseorang membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya, ketika mata sejernih mutiara itu terbuka, yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan dan ranting pohon yang menjulang tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Neji beruntung, ia tidak mengalami luka pada tubuhnya, walau ia merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Sepertinya ia terhempas dengan punggung yang membentur sesuatu.

Ia mencoba berdiri dan menyeimbangkan langkahnya, bergerak dan kemudian memandangi sekitar. Berjalan terus mencari teman-temannya yang ada entah di mana. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesosok yang mencurigakan. Ia lalu mendiamkan dirinya sejenak dan mengamati sosok di balik pohon itu yang terendam dalam baluran kabut yang menyulitkan penglihatannya.

Ia berjalan mengendap, mengambil kayu pohon yang berserakan di sana. Sebalok kayu yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpelanting kalau menerima hantamannya.

Semakin mendekatkan diri ke makhluk sialan itu, sebelum matanya terbelalak ketika melihat jelas sosok itu.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAKKKK ..."

Naruto histeris ketika sadar dari pingsannya dan melihat sosok penuh darah yang kelihatan tidak sadarkan diri itu, ia ketakutan dan berfikir kalau sosok itu adalah hantu yang mengawasi mereka dan membuat keadaannya dan teman-temannya menjadi terpisah dan kacau.

Setelah mengamati lebih jelas, Naruto menyadari kalau sosok itu ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh benda amis merah kental yang bernama darah. Ia terduduk di pohon dengan wajah tertunduk dan masih lengkap dengan helm pengamannya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendekatinya walau takut jika saja gadis itu sudah mati lalu tiba-tiba bangkit kembali dan mencekiknya atau memakannya hidup-hidup seperti _zombie_. Sungguh ia ingin lari dari sini. Tapi, Naruto menguatkan diri untuk menyentuh gadis itu dan memeriksanya apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menyenggolkan tangannya ke arah kaki gadis itu. Ketika lebih dekat lagi, Naruto pun sadar kalau gadis itu ternyata masih bernapas.

"Hey! Sadarlah!" ucapanya lebih menggoyangkan badan gadis itu, lalu dengan perlahan membawanya ke arah pelukannya untuk melepaskan helm dan perlengkapan lainnya. Mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya, lalu ia membersihkan noda-noda darah yang ada di muka dan lengan gadis itu.

"Hey! Nona Pink!" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu sadar.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba saat membuka matanya melihat seseorang ada di depan matanya, lalu seketika menghindar dan merayap mundur dengan pandangan mata ketakutan. Ia terduduk di rerumputan kering itu sambil berseok mundur dari pemuda yang menatapnya heran.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar dan ia kembali menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebelum ia melihat lelaki di depannya mendekatinya lalu membelai kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku ... hiks ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bersambung~~<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Chap dua lanjut nihhhh ... selamat menikatiiii ... :)

Balasan, yang ada akun cek PM, ya!

**saki:** Udah lanjut ya, makasih. :D

**Pupu:** Udah lanjut. :D

**sami haruchi 2:** Mkasih ya, hehe ... Pertanyaannya udah terjawab ya di chap ini. Dan udah lanjut. :D

**may sq:** Udah lanjut, ya. :) Wooo ... aku juga buatnya tengah malem heheh. XDD

* * *

><p>Ok, makasih ya yang RnR. :D :)<p>

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 18 Januari 2015 (01.15 WIB)**


End file.
